


Sposób na spokojne życie

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-War, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: „Wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz się o niego troszczył — pieniądze, dom, miłość — ale często było właśnie na odwrót. Syriusz Black miał wiele blizn, psychicznych i fizycznych. Harry trwał przy nim, na dobre i na złe."[Prompt należy do exarite. Napisane z okazji Sirry Summer Fest.]





	Sposób na spokojne życie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their way of living through healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052089) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



> Tłumaczenie mojego angielskiego one-shota w razie, gdyby ktoś preferował przeczytać go w języku polskim. ♥

  
     Równo o szóstej trzydzieści Harry wstał z łóżka, rozciągając zastałe kości i spoglądając na widok za oknem. Ulica była opustoszała, a zasłony w sąsiednich domach całkowicie opuszczone. Słońce dopiero powoli wschodziło, przywracając zarówno ludzi, jak i wszechobecną naturę do życia.

Gdy rozległe chrapnięcie przeszło po sypialni, Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył czysty obraz rozkoszy. Syriusz przytulał dłońmi poduszkę, na której jeszcze przed chwilą spał Harry. Włosy mężczyzny w połowie zakrywały jego spokojną twarz, której tej nocy na szczęście nie wykrzywiła żadna zmora.

Po dokładnym przykryciu ukochanego kołdrą i ucałowania go delikatnie w czoło Harry wyszedł z pokoju, uprzednio zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Był to dla nich tak jakby kod. Uchylone drzwi oznaczały dla Syriusza, że Harry znajdował się w domu, natomiast gdy chłopak je zamykał — równało się to z jego nieobecnością. Ustalili taki sposób niemego porozumiewania się po kilku dniach wprowadzenia się do tego nowego miejsca. Syriusz często budził się w szoku lub wyrwany z koszmaru i nie widząc blisko siebie Harry’ego, jego działania mogły zamienić się w te histeryczne i zdesperowane. Raz zdarzyło się nawet, że mężczyzna kierowany jeszcze strachem z koszmaru, wybiegł z mieszkania, szukając chłopaka, mimo że ten wyszedł tylko na chwilę, do sklepu obok. Dlatego lepiej dla nich obu było, gdy używali sposobu z drzwiami; pozwalało to im obojgu nie martwić się niepotrzebnie.

Od razu po Bitwie o Hogwart Harry, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z nienawiści Syriusza do Grimmauld Place, wynajął średnich rozmiarów, przytulne mieszkanie w bezpiecznej i przyjaznej, mugolskiej dzielnicy. Tutaj żaden dziennikarz (jak na przykład taka Skeeter, która nie poddawała się w swoich działaniach), czy też inni czarodzieje, nie byli w stanie zakłócić ich niedawno odzyskanego spokoju.

Harry przełożył sałatkę owocową z miski na dwa talerze, gdzie już czekały ciepłe grzanki. Przełożył naczynia pełne jedzenia na stół za nim, a gdy się odwrócił, zauważył Syriusza, który mozolnym tempem podszedł do niego z sennym uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry otworzył górną szafkę, z której wyciągnął dwa kubki. Prawie ich nie upuścił, gdy poczuł, jak Syriusz objął go od tyłu. Ułożył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu tak, że włosy łaskotały chłopaka po policzku. Bez żadnego słowa Harry wrzucił po torebce herbaty do kubków i nie zwracając uwagi, na obserwującego jego ruchy Syriusza, chwycił za czajnik, by kolejno zaparzyć im herbaty.

— Jak ci się spało? — zapytał Harry po cmoknięciu mężczyzny w policzek. Przeszedł do stołu, kładąc na nim oba kubki, a następnie usiadł na krześle, czekając na Syriusza.

    Ten od razu do niego dołączył, spoglądając z pewną dozą podziwu na jedzenie przed nim.

— Całkiem nieźle — odparł, a następnie nabrał na widelec trochę pokrojonego w plastry banana. — Dzisiaj już nie warzywka?

— Postanowiłem być wyrozumiały i zrobić ci jednodniową przerwę od nich — odrzekł, uśmiechając się do Syriusza, który już pewniej spożywał ten zdrowy posiłek. Cóż, Harry robił wszystko według zaleceń uzdrowiciela, który zajmował się przypadkiem Syriusza. Jak to czarodziej mówił: „Jeden dzień przerwy w tygodniu może skutkować polepszeniem stanu psychicznego pacjenta. Pamiętaj jednak, by nawet wtedy stosować się do przyjętych przez nas zasad!”

Gdy zjedli, a brudne naczynia włożyli do zmywarki, Harry radośnie zapowiedział, że wybiorą się wspólnie na zakupy. Syriusz wymamrotał coś o tym, że było na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, jednak i tak przebrał się w coś mniej przypominającego piżamę. A raczej prawie jej brak, mając na uwadze to, że Syriuszowi najczęściej wygodniej było spać w samych bokserkach. Nie, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek na to narzekał.

Zanim jednak ostatecznie wyszli z mieszkania, Harry na wszelki wypadek obrzucił Syriusza wzrokiem, sprawdzając, czy wszystko było w porządku. Wyglądało na to, że z mężczyzną było okej, jednak z jego ubiorem już niekoniecznie. Harry z niemałym rozbawieniem rozpiął koszulę Syriusza, który wyglądał na zdziwionego. Po chwili najwyraźniej doszło do niego to, że pominął jeden guzik, przez co efekt nie prezentował się zbyt elegancko. 

— Dzięki, Harry — powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy chłopak skończył, a następnie chwycił go za dłoń i obaj ruszyli pustym chodnikiem w stronę sklepu.

Harry specjalnie wybierał wczesne godziny na zakupy, nie chcąc na swojej drodze spotkać zbyt wielu mugoli. Dobrze wiedział, że Syriusz w tłumie ludzi, zwłaszcza w zamkniętych przestrzeniach, czuł sporą presję i stres. Widać było to po nim, chociażby po pocących się dłoniach, czy skaczącym po otoczeniu spojrzeniu, które jakby już podświadomie szukało alternatywnej drogi ucieczki. Dlatego też wczesne poranne godziny były najlepszym momentem do wypadów w takie miejsca. Syriusz czuł się swobodnie, gdy mógł pchać wózek z produktami w każdym kierunku, nie bojąc się o stłuczkę z jakimś mugolem, a Harry potrafił w spokoju skupić się na tym, co powinien dokupić do ich domowego asortymentu.

— Potrzebujemy czegoś jeszcze, czy możemy ruszać do kasy? — Usłyszał lekko zniecierpliwiony głos Syriusza, który opierał się o do połowy wypełniony wózek, rozglądając po opustoszałej alejce, w której obecnie się znajdowali.

Harry spojrzał ponownie w listę zakupów, którą przez cały ten czas trzymał w dłoni, zastanawiając się porządnie.

— Możemy już iść — odparł po dłuższej chwili, stwierdzając w myślach, że w razie czego sam skoczy do sklepu, gdyby jednak czegoś jeszcze zapomniał.

    Syriusz zmierzwił mu dłonią włosy, co zaskutkowało tym, że Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Zanim zdążył choćby mrugnąć, poczuł na swoich ustach delikatne i krótkie muśnięcie. Syriusz przytulił go na równie niedługi moment, po czym z uśmiechem wdzięczności ruszył w stronę kasy, gdzie Harry wymienił parę zdań z kasjerem, jak i również to on zajął się płatnością za nabyty przez nich towar.

— Daj, poniosę. — Syriusz wziął siatki z jego dłoni od razu, gdy wyszli z budynku.

    Harry podziękował mu, a mężczyzna jedynie parsknął śmiechem, mówiąc, że do dźwigania ciężarów jeszcze był zdolny. Chłopakowi nie umknęła nuta żalu w głosie Syriusza. Nieważne, jak starał się podnieść go na duchu, że nadal był sprawny fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, to ten wciąż czuł się dla niego jak zwykłe brzemię. Jeszcze nie do końca potrafił uwierzyć w to, że chłopak miał o nim całkowicie inne zdanie.

Po powrocie do domu Harry zajął się wyciąganiem wszystkiego z siatek, a następnie układaniem produktów na odpowiednie miejsca.

— Mamy pocztę — zawołał do niego Syriusz z salonu, a po krótkiej chwili wszedł do kuchni, kładąc kilka listów na blat.

— Jakim ludziom zawdzięczamy tę przyjemność? — zażartował Harry, na co Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, pomagając chłopakowi w układaniu. — Jeden jest od Hermiony, drugi od Ministerstwa Magii, a reszta to jakieś listy od fanów dla ciebie.

Harry pokręcił głową, a gdy skończyli, oparł się o blat i zaczął czytać listy. W tym samym czasie Syriusz szykował dla nich herbatę.

Hermiona pisała o zbliżających się wyborach na nowego Ministra Magii, gdzie poinformowała go dość dobitnie, iż byłaby wręcz wniebowzięta, gdyby Harry postanowił swój głos oddać w bardziej publiczny sposób na  _ odpowiedniego _ kandydata (gdzie małym pismem zaznaczyła, kogo ona uważa za wartego tegoż stanowiska). Następny paragraf wyjaśniał obecne sprawy polityczne, jak i to, co działo się w magicznym świecie — to Harry od razu pominął, nie chciał sobie psuć tak dobrze zaczętego dnia. Niżej pytała, co u niego i Syriusza słychać, jak sobie radzą oraz napomknęła, aby pamiętali, że w razie problemów, jej kominek dla nich zawsze stoi szerokim otworem. Na koniec wspomniała, że pojutrze w południe odbędzie się spotkanie rodzinne (jak i trochę Zakonu Feniksa), na które ucieszyłaby się, jeśli  przyszedłby wraz z Syriuszem.

Harry westchnął ciężko i zwinął szybko list, wpychając go następnie do kieszeni spodni. Nie chciał, by Syriusz przez przypadek go przeczytał i poczuł, że wręcz był zmuszony wybrać się razem z nim do Nory, do ludzi, którzy przez tyle lat go ignorowali i nie próbowali dojść prawdy, którą była jego niewinność. Harry również miał często pewne wątpliwości co do ludzi należących do Zakonu Feniksa, jednak nigdy nie wygłosił ich na głos. Nie potrzebował więcej wrogów w swoim życiu.

Zdawał sobie również sprawę, że społeczeństwo, ba, nawet jego znajomi (nie licząc Rona i Hermiony) byli święcie przekonani, że Harry żył, będąc „rozpieszczanym” przez Syriusza. Prawdą było jednak to, że widzieli oni tylko to, co chcieli zobaczyć. Fortunę Blacków, której Syriusz nie tknął od czasu, gdy sprawił mu nową miotłę na jego trzecim roku (bo brzydził się wszystkiego, co należało do jego rodziny). Bezgraniczną miłość, którą przez pryzmat plotek widziano, jako lek na wszelkie powojenne traumy i rany (ale chodziło tu o coś znacznie więcej). Ludzie nie zauważali tego, że było wręcz odwrotnie. To Harry z całych sił starał się przywrócić Syriusza do prawidłowo funkcjonującego stanu. To on pragnął, by umysł i myśli mężczyzny stały się czyste i przejrzyste, aby zachowywał się, jak na jego wiek przystało (uzdrowiciel stwierdził, że to przez Azkaban Syriusz dalej podejmował spontaniczne i równie ryzykowne decyzje; tak, jak tą, gdy wybrał się na ratunek Harry’emu, dołączając do walki w Ministerstwie).

Nie obchodziło go jednak zdanie opinii publicznej, bo to Syriusz był najważniejszą częścią jego życia. Dla niego mógł się poświęcać i przez dziesiątki lat.

— Chyba nie ukrywasz przede mną jakiegoś romansu z jednym z twoich zagorzałych fanów, co? — Syriusz podszedł do niego i mimo niepoważnego tonu głosu, jego oczom nie udało się ukryć niepewności, a także strachu przed odrzuceniem.

— Nigdy — odparł od razu, nie chcąc zostawiać niczego pesymistycznej wyobraźni mężczyzny. — Kocham tylko ciebie, Syri. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

Twarz czarodzieja ponownie się rozpogodziła, a w jego oczach rozbłysła bezgraniczna miłość. Objął chłopaka w talii, a następnie przytulił się do niego mocno. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, w której Harry dziękował Merlinowi i wszystkim innym bogom za to, że obaj przeżyli tę wojnę. Mimo że rany po niej pozostały i zapewne na jeszcze długi czas nie znikną, to Harry był dobrej myśli. Wspólnie są w stanie dokonać wszystkiego.  
  


* * *

  
     Kolejnego ranka Harry wstał już nieco później, wciąż jednak wcześnie (przynajmniej według kanonów Rona). Wziął szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic, po którym ubrał się w miarę reprezentatywnie. Ubiór ten składał się z koszuli, czarnych spodni i marynarki. Tak bardzo, jak preferował luźne T-shirty i dżinsy, to niestety, jeśli miał zamiar wyjść do magicznego społeczeństwa, zmuszony był odpowiednio się ubrać. Nie miał zamiaru swoim wyglądem doprowadzić do tego, by ludzie się na niego gapili, albo żeby Skeeter pisała o nim, jak gdyby stał się bezdomnym weteranem wojennym. Wystarczyło już to, że gdy zaczął być często widziany z Syriuszem, w każdej możliwej gazecie były wypisywane o nich takie rzeczy, że pewnego dnia nawet sam Draco Malfoy zaoferował im pozwanie w ich imieniu czasopism o zniesławienie. Harry dalej nie mógł się nadziwić zachowaniu blondyna, jak i temu, że jakimś cudem udało im się naprawić ich nadszarpniętą przez lata nienawiści relację. Kruczowłosy jednak nie chciał być już po niczyjej złej stronie. Dodatkowo nie chciał narażać Syriusza, który był znacznie wrażliwszy na wszelkie plotki, czy werbalne ataki skierowane w stronę ich nie-tak-niewinnej relacji.

Śniadanie było już gotowe od kilku minut, a śladu po Syriuszu nie było. Ostatecznie Harry wrócił do ich wspólnej sypialni, sprawdzając, czy ten dalej spał. Mężczyzna leżał na boku, zwrócony w stronę okna, przez które promienie słoneczne padały na jego zmęczoną twarz. Syriusz wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, a będąc tak przykryty białą kołdrą po samą szyję, przypominał bardziej pacjenta na oddziale zamkniętym, aniżeli ukochanego Harry’ego, którym ten się wytrwale zajmował.

— Syri, śniadanie gotowe — poinformował szeptem, siadając powoli na łóżku. 

— Nie chcę tam iść — głos Syriusza był ochrypły, przemawiał z wyraźnym trudem. Harry więc od razu przywołał do siebie szklankę z kuchni, do której wcześniej nalał soku. Podał ją mężczyźnie, który przyjął ją w ciszy. Usiadł i oparł się o ramę łóżka, wpatrując się w napój, który kolejno pochłonął jednym haustem.

— Jak bardzo będziesz na mnie zawiedziony, jeśli nie zgodzę się tam pójść? — zapytał ledwo słyszalnie Syriusz, ściskając mocno w dłoniach szklankę. Harry dziękował sobie, że gdy się wprowadzili, rzucił na wszystkie naczynia specjalne zaklęcie, by te pod żadnym naciskiem nie były możliwe do stłuczenia. Nie chciał, by Syriusz przez nieuwagę pokaleczył się ostrymi kawałkami szkła.

— Nie byłbym zawiedziony na tobie... — przemówił po chwili — … a na sobie, za niewystarczające staranie się, abyś poczuł się lepiej.

Najwyraźniej całkowita szczerość w jego głosie wystarczyła, aby Syriusz podjął ostateczną decyzję. Na szczęście zawierała ona w sobie zgodę na to, by wybrali się na cotygodniową, piątkową wizytę do Szpitala Św. Munga.

Harry pomógł mu wybrać ubrania, po których założeniu Syriusz usiadł na łóżku za prośbą chłopaka, który następnie zajął miejsce za nim. Przywołał z łazienki szczotkę i grzebień, a następnie podjął się wyzwania, którym było doprowadzenie skołtunionych włosów Syriusza do porządku. Była to czynność, którą chłopak wykonywał w te dni, gdy czarodziej nie był w stanie zrobić tego samemu. Harry rozumiał, że czasem nawet najmniejszy ruch wymagał wielkiego poświęcenia i ogromnych pokładów energii, której Syriusz w piątkowe poranki najczęściej nie posiadał.

Gdy mały warkocz po prawej stronie głowy Syriusza był gotowy, Harry związał go bordową wstążką. To samo zrobił z resztą włosów, które w tym wydaniu dodawały Syriuszowi wręcz arystokrackiego wyglądu. Cieszył się, że kiedyś znalazł w sobie odwagę, by poprosić Ginny i Lunę o pomoc w nauce robienia warkoczy. Harry pragnął, by Syriusz nie uważał już nigdy siebie za nieatrakcyjnego. Widział, jak stojąc nieraz dłużej przy lustrze, mężczyzna skupiał wzrok jedynie na bliznach i zmarszczkach, a umiejętnie pomijał swoje piękno wewnętrzne. Jednak Harry zawsze był przy nim, codziennie prawiąc mu komplementy, zapewniające o jego wysokiej wartości, pięknie i innych zaletach, których ten nie dostrzegał.  
  


Gdy mijali korytarze szpitala, Harry szedł pod ramię z Syriuszem, trzymając go mocno przy sobie, tym sposobem upewniając się, że ten w ostatnim momencie nie postanowi uciec lub ze stresu nie przemieni się w Łapę.

Kiedy weszli do gabinetu, Syriusz drżał na całym ciele.  Harry zaprowadził go do krzesła, znajdującego się przed biurkiem, za którym siedział uzdrowiciel. Uśmiechnął się do nich na powitanie, a następnie zaczął rozmawiać z Syriuszem, którego odpowiedziami było jedynie kiwanie głową do góry i na dół oraz w lewo i w prawo. Harry trzymał dłonie na jego ramionach w ramach otuchy, jak i zapewnienia go, że był tu wraz z nim. Razem dadzą radę przejść przez wszystkie trudności.  
  


* * *

  
     Po obiedzie Syriusz zasiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i Harry miał wrażenie, że ponownie wracał myślami do dzisiejszej wizyty w szpitalu. Lekarz nie powiedział im nic nowego, więc chłopak szczerze nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Syriusz znajdował się ponownie w swoim stanie głębokiej zadumy.

Nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na to, jak jego ukochany ponownie zatracał się w swoim przygnębieniu i nieprzyjaznej melancholii, chwycił do ręki Żonglera, a następnie usiadł na kolanach zdziwionego mężczyzny, który od razu go złapał, a następnie objął. Harry oparł nogi o podłokietnik, a głowę oparł o ramię Syriusza. Otworzył pismo na losowej stronie, a następnie zaczął czytać jakąś historię w niej zapisaną. 

Od czasu do czasu Syriusz śmiał się z coraz to nowszego absurdu, o którym Harry czytał na głos. Ciesząc się z dobrego nastroju mężczyzny, nie przerwał zapoznawania ich dwójki z treścią gazety, nawet gdy zaszło już słońce i powitał ich mrok. Zaczarowane przez Harry’ego lampy zapaliły się automatycznie. Gdy przekartkowali całego Żonglera, zostali w tej samej pozycji jeszcze przez długi czas, czerpiąc przyjemność z ciepła, które ich bliskość im dawała.  
  


* * *

  
     Nie obudziła go burza. Nie obudziła go czyjaś nagła wizyta. Ba, nawet nie atak śmierciożerców, czy kolejny powrót Voldemorta. Nie. To, co wywarło na nim dreszcz grozy na ciele i wspomnienie dementorów w umyśle, były agonalne krzyki Syriusza, który spazmatycznie ruszał się obok niego na łóżku.

Gdy wreszcie doszło do niego, co się działo, czym prędzej zapalił światło, a następnie zaczął budzić Syriusza, który był cały spocony na ciele, że aż wyślizgiwał się Harry’emu z rąk. Nie próbował przekrzyczeć mężczyzny, w ten sposób go budząc, nie, to co robił od lat to delikatne sprowadzanie go z powrotem do panującej rzeczywistości poprzez wymawianie słów pełnych troski, miłości i zapewnień, iż wszystko jest i będzie w porządku.

Po czasie, który dla Harry’ego wydawał się wiecznością, Syriusz wreszcie się zbudził, niestety jednak dalej drżąc na całym ciele, jakby był pod wpływem skutków klątwy Cruciatusa.

Kiedy Syriusz zaczął go przepraszać, Harry delikatnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie miał za co, że było to normalne; koszmary, w końcu każdy je czasem miał. A zwłaszcza oni, ci, co przeżyli okropne czasy wojny.

— Dasz radę z powrotem zasnąć? — Syriusz powoli skinął głową, a gdy ponownie się położyli, objął Harry’ego ciasno, głowę kładąc tuż nad jego bijącym rytmicznie sercem, jak gdyby chcąc się upewnić o tym, że żył, że oni obaj żyli.

Harry szeptał mu uspokajające słowa, dopóki ten nie zasnął, tym razem już spokojnym snem, a nie makabrycznym koszmarem.  
  


* * *

  
    O poranku Harry wstał z niemałą trudnością. Nie miał siły nawet się przebrać, więc narzucił na siebie tylko szlafrok, zostawił uchylone drzwi i poszedł do kuchni wstawić czajnik, tym razem na kawę. Potrzebował porządnej dawki kofeiny, jeśli miał jakoś dzisiaj funkcjonować. Po tym, jak udało mu się wybudzić Syriusza z jego koszmaru, a następnie ponownie go uśpić, sam nie zmrużył oka.  
  


Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu usłyszał za sobą żwawe kroki i już po chwili ujrzał Syriusza, który powitał go szerokim uśmiechem. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego, objął ramionami, przyciągając do siebie, po czym złożył na jego ustach długi i słodki pocałunek.

— Kocham cię, Harry — wyznał, wpatrując się w kruczowłosego z uwielbieniem, na co ten zachłysnął się powietrzem. 

Nigdy jeszcze Syriuszowi tak szybko nie poprawił się nastrój i samopoczucie. Z dnia na dzień stał się z wraka człowieka ponownie radosnym i czarującym sobą. Harry jednak uważał ten cud za swoisty postęp w terapii, na którą uczęszczał wraz z Syriuszem już od dwóch lat. Wszystko powoli nabierało żywszych i jaśniejszych barw.

— Też cię kocham, Syri — odparł, odwzajemniając wyznanie, jak i następnie pełen ciepła i uczuć pocałunek. 

Ich dłonie trzymały się jednego miejsca na ciele tego drugiego, uważając za marnotrawstwo czasu niepotrzebne błądzenie po całości, gdy po prostu mogli się nacieszyć konkretnym punktem.

Oderwali się od siebie, dopiero gdy czajnik swoim głośnym wrzeniem przywrócił ich na ziemię. Zajęli się więc przygotowywaniem śniadania, które na ten dzień składało się ze słodkich naleśników. Jednak gdy wspólnymi siłami doprowadzili masę na nie do idealnej konsystencji, Harry nie potrafił znaleźć patelni.

— Wystarczy, że zmienisz jakiś garnek w patelnię i po kłopocie — przemówił po chwili Syriusz, wzruszając ramionami.

— Pierwsze słyszę — odparł chłopak, marszcząc brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, by Molly kiedykolwiek przeobrażała swoje garnki w te o innej postaci.

— Harry, kochanie, jesteś czarodziejem. — Pokręcił głową rozbawiony i po położeniu gorących kubków z kawą na stół, podszedł do chłopaka z różdżką w dłoni.

— To proste — powiedział, pokazując mu potrzebny do niego ruch różdżki. — A następnie krótkie  _ Alteratio _ i voilà! 

Szklanka, która była jego celem zamieniła się w sporych rozmiarów dzbanek, a Harry nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, że Syriusz w sobie w ogóle posiadał tak podobny do Remusa „tryb nauczyciela”.

— Nie wiedziałem, że byłeś dobry z Transmutacji. — Harry odstawił dzbanek na bok, a następnie podążając za radami Syriusza, przemienił tym samym zaklęciem garnek w idealną do smażenia naleśników patelnie.

— Żartujesz? Byłem w tym znakomity! — zawołał dumnie. — Wielka szkoda tylko, że Minerva nie potrafiła docenić mojego talentu — dodał z udawanym smutkiem, po czym i on i Harry parsknęli śmiechem, a po chwili ponownie zabrali się za robienie naleśników.

Gdy zasiedli przy stole, na którym wszystko już stało gotowe, Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten dzień naprawdę był przełomem zarówno w ich relacji, jak i w powracaniu do zdrowia po tak wielu bolesnych latach.

Gotowanie również stało się ich wspólnym hobby, które było ich pewnego rodzaju wyznacznikiem stanu emocjonalnego, jak i tego psychicznego.   
  


    Syriusz miał swoje gorsze i lepsze chwile, mimo to Harry, nie bacząc na wszelkie przeciwności losu, starał się cieszyć z każdej spokojnie spędzonej chwili ze swoim ukochanym.

 


End file.
